Kronos: The Eclipse
by CLAP
Summary: "It has been eons since I have last arisen!" the gravely voice of the Titan lord, Kronos, growled. "Come, half-blood, come and let me rise!" The voice seemed to grow hungry as it shrieked. "COME!" A scythe whirled past, furiously.
1. Prologue: Rising

**Title: **_Kronos: The Eclipse_**  
**

**Chapter Title: **Rising**  
**

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Nothing really...**  
**

**Disclaimers:** We do not own Percy Jackson. (I wish!)

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"It has been eons since I have last arisen!" the gravely voice of the Titan lord, Kronos, growled. "Come, half-blood, come and let me rise!" The voice seemed to grow hungry as it shrieked, voice getting higher with each second. "COME!" A scythe whirled past, furiously.

Eclipse jerked awake. "Oh my gods." she muttered. "That dream seemed so real. Her brown eyes darted around the Athena cabin, watching her sleeping siblings. Her eyes rested on a shelf holding thousands of old scrolls. "I can't sleep anyway." she thought acidly.

She climbed down off her bunk and walked quietly to the oakwood shelf. Selecting a yellowed scroll that she had read many times before, Eclipse read an Ancient Greek story of Kronos' life. By the time she was finished, she had grown annoyed at the paranoia the other demigods and immortals directed at Kronos. She felt like she was the only clear-minded demigod in camp.

Eclipse threw the scroll in the campfire and cursed when she realized that it wouldn't burn. Leaving it unmarked in the ashes, she hurried back to the bookshelf. Checking once more to make sure her siblings were still asleep, she pressed her finger against a tiny purple and black scythe disguised in the shelf. The bookshelf slid open and Eclipse slipped into the hideout to get her mythical weapons that her new lord, Kronos, had sent her.


	2. Deceiver

**Title:** _Kronos: The Eclipse_**  
**

**Chapter Title: **Deciever

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Nothing really...**  
**

**Disclaimers:** We do not own Percy Jackson. (I wish!)

* * *

Eclipse sat down on a cold stone chair. A tiny flame burned in the hearth. She sighed. "If only my father was alive, then he would know how horribly Athena neglects me. He left me with her and now I'm stuck in a stupid camp which I can't leave! I'm leaving this dump…" she muttered, silently cursing Athena.

Suddenly, a brilliant white glow filled the room. When it died, the familiar mist of an Iris-message appeared. The image flickered and showed the image of endless nothingness. Eclipse shivered involuntarily. A voice drifted from the image.

" At last, you have accepted my offer."

Eclipse scramble to her feet, then knelt. "M-my lord!" she stammered "Must I do something to prove myself? Where shall I meet you?"

Kronos gave an amused chuckle and said, "All you must do is get Marina and Matthew Jackson to take a quest. Then, you must meet me at Mount Tamalpais. There, you will pledge your allegiance to me. Travel through the Labyrinth to save the precious time we have…"

Eclipse, still stunned at what she heard, pressed her ear to the secret door. She heard the loud chatting of her siblings; one of them remarked that Eclipse must have gotten up early. _They don't know what happened_, she thought with some satisfaction. She heard her siblings race to the showers. Then, she pressed the tiny scythe, once again, and left the chamber. When her siblings came back, with much clamoring, Eclipse was reading on her bunk. Three scrolls lay on it. Smiling, a mere façade, she swung off her bunk, landing directly on a little stone chair on the wall. "All right!" she yelled, "Let's dig into breakfast!" Her siblings cheered. They didn't notice her tear up a scroll about Percy Jackson and toss it into the campfire.

Eclipse sat down at her spot at the Athena table. She glanced maliciously at Marina and Matthew Jackson at the Poseidon table. "Hey, guys!" she said with a cheerful tone, "I'm not hungry; I'm going to check out the archery grounds!" Her cabin mates looked up to her, most with stuffed mouths, and nodded to show that they heard. She turned around, and when her face was hidden from the campers, she smiled at the thought of how gullible they were.

Eclipse slipped into the forest discreetly. Peering around suspiciously, she saw nothing. Somehow she had an image of Matthew and Marina in her head. Overcome by anger, she walked over to the nearest object, in this case, a fungi and jumped on it. It broke like a ripe watermelon and a whole colony of ants swarmed out, attacking a worm writhing a few feet away. Suddenly, she had an idea. She could use the weapon that Kronos sent her to summon a herd of monsters to the archery grounds. Then, she would run from the place, as of all hell was after her. She would instruct the monsters to ramble about a elixir which could help Kronos immensely in the Tartarus. Matthew would immediately volunteer for the quest which ensued and Marina will go along with him. Of course all the campers would nominate him and his twin sister to travel to Tartarus to destroy this non-existent elixir. Afterwards, she could run away to Mount Tamalpais for backup. Kronos would definitely have a plan. Perfect.

The next morning, Eclipse packed a bunch of old scrolls, some jeans and T-shirts, a flashlight, a purse with some drachmas, a first aid kit, a watch to communicate with Kronos, which could also act as a shield and a dark staff with monster-summoning properties. Taking the dark staff supplied by Kronos, she crept into the archery fields. She raised the staff to the sky as she muttered some incomprehensible words, a dark, yet bright light was emitted, monsters started to appear around her like ghosts. First, a faint outline, then a solid being.

Once a sizable army of monsters were summoned, she commanded the beasts to talk about the fake elixir when they were attacking the camp. They were to act as if they were chasing after her. Sprinting to the dining tables, she yelled," Monsters! Monsters are attacking!" Then, she turned around and assumed an attack position. Chiron raised his front legs in alarm and took out his bow. The campers stood up rigidly with weapons drawn out. A barrage of arrows and spears were shot at the monsters as they were seen. Most of them got through.

The monsters cackled as they swarmed the dining area,"Kronos will win! He has a magical elixir in the Tartarus! He will rule!" However, before long, the group of monsters had been decimated. There were very few causalities for the demigods. Matthew Jackson took his stand on a table.

"To think that the monsters try to attack us! I will go and destroy this elixir! Kronos will never have it!"

"But Matthew! Don't you think that was a tad obvious? Why would the monsters give away such a secret? What if it is a trap?" Chiron questioned worriedly.

"You think monsters can do that? Plan? Don't you know how stupid they are?" Matthew scoffed, "Let me go!"

"Matthew! Quest! Matthew! Quest!" the crowd chanted.

Chiron looked around rapidly at the crowd of demigods before he regretfully sighed, "Fine, come back at the first sign of danger, be careful!"

Immediately, Marina spoke up as well, "I will go too, if my brother goes I go!"

Chiron took one look at her determined face and sighed again. "Be careful..." Chiron repeated softly. A clambering was heard as the rest of the demigods argued who was to go with Matthew and Marina as well.

After this exchange, Eclipse snuck out of the crowd of blistering demigods with her backpack and staff. She smiled. How nice it was to have once been together with people so easily deceived.


End file.
